If I Told You That I Love You
by Moonlite Knight
Summary: Set before the 1st book: Angeline didn't want her husband to leave for that voyage on the Fowl Star. She wanted him to stay at home, spend time with his family. But, she didn't know how to tell him that. And so he left. COMPLETE


_**Ok, maybe it was some creative energy left over from typing up the next chapter of Secret World, but this scene was stuck in my head all night, and it would not let me sleep! So, finally, I swore that I would sit down and write it the minute I got a chance, and I fell asleep at 3 in the morning. And since I have a little free time right now, I'm writing it down, because I really want to get some sleep tonight. Evil plot bunnies. **_

_**Oh, and this is mainly about Angeline and Artemis Fowl Senior, though the junior Artemis does make a few appearances. So, Artemis I will be simply referred to as Artemis and Artemis II will be referred to as Artemis II, unless I specifically say he's the younger Artemis. **_

_Disclaimer: Even if I cried a ocean of tears, I will never ever be able to own Artemis Fowl or its characters. Isn't that depressing?_

If I Told You I Loved You…

Angeline Fowl wasn't exactly sure at first what woke her up at precisely five in the morning. Perhaps it was her internal clock, or perhaps it was a bad dream, one whose details fled the minute she gained conscious but left her with a vague sense of dread and fuzzy memories.

It was only after she turned rolled over in her soft bed with silk sheets did she realize her husband was not there. She sat up so quickly that that all the blood rushed away from her head and the room spun. She nearly fell back on her pillows again.

_Where is he? _was the only thought that ran through her panicked mind. _Where did he go? _

There was a soft rustle of clothing to her left. She spun around to find her husband pulling out a clean, neatly ironed shirt from the closet. Angeline relaxed immediately at the sight of her husband's back.

Her pale checks flushed lightly, glad that he was faced away from her. She had overacted terribly. That was not how a woman of her status behaved, losing her head if her husband wasn't the first thing she saw in the morning.

It was foolish of her to react like that, no matter what horrors she had witnessed in her dreams. She watched her husband pull out another shirt from the closet and waited for him to notice she was awake. Then she saw the suitcase.

"Why are you packing, dear?" she asked, the dread growing in her chest. She didn't remember him saying anything about going anywhere last night.

He turned around, one eyebrow raised slightly in surprise. She was struck yet again by how much their son resembled him, especially those ultramarine eyes.

"Good morning to you too." He said, placing the shirt onto the pile already present in the suitcase. "I'm heading out on a business trip."

Angeline clutched the silk sheets. It took all of her will power to stop form screaming _No!_ He couldn't leave, not know. He just couldn't. Her fear surprised her. She didn't know why she so opposed this trip, but she just did. Call it her woman's intuition if you must, but she just didn't want him out of her sight. Not today, and especially not after that dream.

But she didn't dare say that out loud. It wasn't proper, she had no right to try and stop her husband from her work. All she could try was to discourage him, though she knew better than anyone, once her Artemis made up is mind, nothing could change it.

"A business trip?" she questioned once she was sure her voice was entirely under her control. "Why didn't you mention that last night?"

"I didn't?" he replied, turning his face away from her to pick up a tie that had fallen out of the suitcase. "I thought I did."

He hadn't. He was lying and they both knew it, but neither addressed the clear lie.

"Perhaps I simply misheard you." She said, carefully keeping her voice light. _Don't go, _her heart shouted.

"Perhaps." He agreed, walking over to the dresser to fix his hair.

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence in the room for a few minutes before Angeline spoke.

"Is your businesses trip…I mean it's not…" she faltered, unsure how to word her question correctly and without offense.

"It's completely legitimate" He said hurriedly, understanding what his wife was asking. He quickly put the brush back on the dresser so that she could not see how his hands slightly shook.

"Of course!" she replied immediately, some of the tension leaving her body at his clear denial. "You said no more business on the other side of the law, and I know you meant it."

"Yes," he said shortly, opening a drawer in search of his wallet.

Angeline stared at the silk sheets clutched in her hands. It was amazing how expensive and beautiful they looked, but how scaly and cold they felt against her skin.

"Artemis is home today." She said, running a finger over the rumpled silk, smoothing it down. He glanced up at her husband's back. "He's probably going to spend all day in his room, on his computer."

"Is he?" Artemis replied, still searching for his wallet. Where was it?

"Don't you think he needs to spend more time with his father?" she suggested, hopefully.

Artemis closed the drawer with a little more force than was necessary, causing some bottles of perfume to fall off the dresser. He ignored them, the maid would take care if it, about time she earned her keep anyway.

"He's just six." He told his wife as he looked in the mirror to make sure the bags under his eyes weren't noticeable. "There's plenty of time for some male bonding."

"Artemis just turned 11 this year." Angeline said, ignoring the awful desire to cry. He didn't know the age of his own son.

"Really?" Artemis said, turning away from his reflection to look at his wife. "He's that old already? Maybe I should have a talk with him about the family business."

Angeline started.

"What?" she cried before she realized it. "He's just a child! He doesn't need to worry about the family business!"

"Control your emotions." was the reply she received. "He's old enough to play more attention to the world around him and get away from his silly games."

Angeline was sure her son had probably never played a childish game is his life. He was already too serious, with a role model like Butler and Artemis I. Artemis needed less discipline, not more.

"He's just a child." she said, weakly, leaning back against the bed stand.

"If I had taken an interest in business at his age," Artemis said, closing another drawer after an unsuccessful search for his wallet. "I wouldn't be working so hard today."

"You don't need to work so hard!" She countered, with more strength. "We already have so much money! Do really need more?"

Artemis didn't bother to reply. They both knew the answer anyway. Arum est Potestas. _Gold is Power. _

Artemis had sworn that he would no longer conduct as business on the wrong side of the government, but he continued to hold great belief in the Fowl family crest. A belief that his wife believed was too great.

"Where is my wallet?" Artemis snapped suddenly unsettled by the silence.

"It's in your back wallet." His wife replied, softly.

Artemis felt his back pocket, and sure enough, it was there. He nodded his thanks to his wife and walked over to his suitcase. Snapping it shut, he picked it up and grabbed his hat from the top shelve of the closet.

_No! _her heart screamed. _Stop him! Don't let him leave! _

"Good bye." he said, glancing at her, but turning away quickly when he saw the pain in her eyes.

No "See you soon" or even a "I'll be home soon". A short, cold "good bye".

"If I told you I loved you," she whispered, choking back a sob. "Would you stay?"

Her answer was the soft click of the door closing.

A lone tear fell lazily down her cheek and onto the silk sheets, surely leaving a stain. She saw the horrible scene from her dream again, her husbands beautiful blue eyes, glazed over with death.

No human ears could hear the words "I love you too" through a 3 inch thick solid wood door. Nor could any human eyes see the stain a tear left on the carpet in front of the door.

He loved her, but he didn't know how to show it. He knew how to conduct business, how to make millions of dollars a day, but he couldn't show how much he loved his family.

He just couldn't.

He didn't see a pair of stunning blue eyes peeking out from the doorway of a room down the hall. Nor did he realize that those eyes followed him as he went down the stairs and left Fowl Manor.

Angeline's odd sense of dread did not vanish as the day went on. Instead it grew, right up until she received a fateful call nine hours later.

Five minutes later, she was rushed to bed and the doctor was on his way.

Ten minutes later, Artemis Fowl II forsook his childhood and vowed to heal his mother's mind, continue the family business, and bring him father home.

Two years later he had fulfilled each promise.

_**Hmm, it made so much sense when I was trying to sleep. :P It's a little different from my previous fics, it isn't meant to be funny at all. So, I tried to experiment a little with a different form of writing, please tell me what you think. **_

_**If you don't like it, please inform me in a polite and not mean manner. Thank you! **_


End file.
